


some casual smut

by nhoneywhisky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Short One Shot, Smut, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhoneywhisky/pseuds/nhoneywhisky
Summary: casual smutty one shot with papyrus.reader has a vulva but is nonbinary.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	some casual smut

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 11am, i'm going to hell lol  
> had underswap or swapfell papyrus in mind but you could just think of any of them ig.  
> english isn't my first language, feel free to tell me errors if you find any.
> 
> tell me if you like it x)

Papyrus leaned his head into your neck as his tongue took a long lick up to your ear. You shivered at this as he wrapped his arms around you and your back was against his chest. 

You both were sitting on his bed, his back against the wall and your feet hung in the air. His bony hands crept under your hoodie and teased the underside of your breasts. You released a shaky breath at his ministrations, he nipped on your earlobe, gave a wave of desire throu your body. His phalanges touched your nipples over your top, you sucked in a breath and gave out a small moan. 

„you’re always so responsive, i really adore that.“ Papyrus chuckled lowly as he continued to massage your breasts and played with your nipples. Your moans started to come out more softly and you pushed your legs together, trying to get more friction. 

„uh-uh, i'm the only one who's gonna give you pleasure darlin'.“

The lazy bone he is, he used his magic to keep your legs spread for him. You gave out a soft whine as he chuckled again at your response. 

He started to bite softly but firm into that sensitive and soft skin between your shoulder and head. Another shaky moan escaped you and you felt one one his hands wander to the waistband of your sweatpants. 

„i want to use that small vibrator of yours, if that’s okay with you?“, you could feel his breath (you don’t even understand how) on your ear as he said it. That vibrator is a miniature, pink Hitachi Magic Wand made out of plastic. Papyrus really took a liking to tease you with it. You nodded and hummed in approval as a response and leaned your head back against his chest.  
He took the vibrator out of your nightstand and his hand came back hovering over your sweatpants. He placed it between your legs and massaged your vulva with the head of your toy. You moaned and tried to move your hips but Papyrus’s magic kept them in place. 

He started the vibrator over your clit and you wrapped your hands around his upper arms in suprise while you moaned.

You felt a buldge throu his sweats pressed and rutting slighty against your back. 

„Y-you're such a-a tease, pa-papyrus.“, you stammered out, you felt his grin pressed against the side of your head. „i know you love it, my dear. i can smell it.~“, he said while the vibrator disappeared into your sweats but over your underwear. Your body began to shake and you let out another but more needy moan. 

Papyrus picked his speed up with your vibrator and your moans got more frantic, just like you grabbed his upper arms stronger. You were close as he stopped his moving, took his hand away from your breast and moved you so you were laying underneath him. He placed both hands on the hem of your hoodie and top and moved them over your head. 

The cold air gave you goosebumbs and made your nipples harder. Papyrus’s eye sockets were lidd as his eye lights roamed over your chest, stomach and again back to your eyes. 

„i don’t ever get enough looking at you, you’re just so perfect.“, he whispered as his tongue traveled from your neck, gave your collarbone some nipps and finally coated one of your nipples in his salvia. His other hand played with the other while he rutted his erection against your clothed genitalia. He groaned in pleasure and you layed your hands against the back of his skull to keep him on your chest.

Your moans got more intense while his tongue switched to your other nipple. His hands shoved your sweats and underwear over your legs. 

When the slightly cold air reached your already wet vulva you gave out a breathy breath. Papyrus placed his head between your legs took a long sniff. You were sure your face was red as a tomato of embarrassment. Your hands still in his skull, he dipped his tongue slowly throu your folds. You wanted to move your hips but his hands kept them firm in place. You didn’t even notice when he stopped using his magic on you. 

Papyrus licked throu your folds and your clit like it’s his favorite ice cream. After he listened to your intense moans and watched you face that showed only pleasure, his tongue wiggled it’s way into your vagina. 

Your walls welcomed him greatly and you forgot how to think at this feeling. One of his hands started to rub over your clit, gently and rythmic. Your head filled with pleasure and your only thought was to let go. One particular rub of his bony thump gave everything you needed to burst into a moaning and twitching mess.  
Papyrus never took away his eye lights of your face as he helped you riding out your orgasm. A smug grin on his face while he shoved his hoodie and pants down his legs. He strocked his orange and hard erection all while he kept eye contact with you. 

He leaned down to your face and kissed you hungry. When he broke the kiss he looked into your eyes and teased your folds with the tip of his magic, glowing dick.  
„do you think you could handle another round darlin'?“


End file.
